


Wait, What? Who Did You Say Was Going To Fix Things?

by jldw



Series: No good deed goes unpunished. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eternity is not quite like the one in Marvel comics, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Mentions of - Lord Chaos - Master Order - Infinity (marvel), Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Starts just after Infinity Wars, Thanos is in love with Lady Death, Tony is not with Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jldw/pseuds/jldw
Summary: Infinity War Spoilers! Fix-it that starts at the end of the movie.   Sorry Pepper, but you told Tony no long ago and are not together.Those heroes who were still alive suddenly found themselves together, someplace different.  It was like a dream state, no real walls or ceiling yet not really outside either.  They looked around to see a very tall man wearing only black satin bikini underwear, stockings, garter belts and a black sequined corset in very high sparkling platform heels.  He had bangs that seemed to make points above his head and came down to the side of his face and the rest was full, thick calf length white hair. He wore round rimless glasses halfway down his nose.Most of them just stared at him with wide eyes, Steve Rogers may have even blushed.Tony was never known for silence, broke it quickly. “What the fuck?  Are you some sort of transvestite?”





	Wait, What? Who Did You Say Was Going To Fix Things?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Fanficismything for being my beta. She corrects my terrible mistakes with a smile.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.
> 
> This story takes place immediately after Infinity Wars.
> 
> I do not own any of Marvel and take no profit from this story. But I do thank them for their wonderful characters and the actors that made them come to life.

Those heroes who were still alive suddenly found themselves together, transported someplace different. It was like a dream state, no real walls or ceiling yet not really outside either. They looked around to see a very tall man wearing only black satin bikini underwear, stockings, garter belts and a corset in very high sparkling platform heels. He had bangs that seemed to make points above his head and came down to the side of his face and the rest was full, thick calf length white hair. He wore round rimless glasses halfway down his nose.

Most of them just stared at him with wide eyes, Steve Rogers may have even blushed.

  
Tony was never known for silence, broke it quickly. “What the fuck? Are you some sort of transvestite?”

The man smiled and twirled around while saying, “Yes, I’m from Transsexual Transylvania. Chicaboom, don’t you just love it.” A section of his hair sort of waved unnaturally when he moved.

The tension was high enough to cut with a knife. So Tony did what he was best known for: making inappropriate remarks. “Well if that’s a real place perhaps we could get together later and...” Tony started to say but was interrupted. He of course was still bleeding.

Bruce Banner practically yelled “Tony!!!! God, you’re injured and you still think about sex with random strangers?”

There were several quiet snickers. In Rocket’s case he snickered quite loudly adding, “Yeah, stranger than most.”

“Oooo blood!” The stranger quickly tiptoed over to Tony and put his hands right into the blood at the recently cauterized wound. Plastic gloves were suddenly on his hands.

Tony yelped. It hurt, maybe getting the guys attention was not such a good idea. He thought that, at least until the pain stopped, so did the bleeding to his surprise.

The tall man bent down and looked Tony in the eyes while he talked. “In exchange for the bloody gloves, I’ve stopped the bleeding and pretty much fixed it. It’ll hold but no hanky panky for a few days, I didn’t put that much work into it.”

The man’s hair seemed to be responding even gesturing in response to the comments. It also sort of shielded Tony waving as though there was a breeze to hide the magic from view. After the man healed Tony's wound. Nebula said, “Your hair seems to be alive.”

“Oh yes, it has a mind of its own.” Which prompted the hair to reach out and make a pass at the red-faced Rogers. “One could say it is divine but then again, you could say I’m eternal...ly divine too.” He winked at the group and nearly pranced across in from the them again. He just couldn’t seem to hold still, showing off like a peacock, feathers spread wide.

“Who are you and why did you bring us here?” Okoye asked fiercely.

“I brought you here at my sister’s request. She will be here momentarily. I’ll let her make the introductions sweetcheeks.” He paused and looked Okeye over. “Oh my, you are hot too. I just love a woman that’s just come from the battlefield all sweaty. OoooOOoo.” The stranger said wiggling his eyebrows. His drawn out sound reminded them of Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror enthralled by what he was looking at.

Soon after, a woman with bluish black hair appeared on the side of them closest to Tony. She was simultaniously the most beautiful creature they had ever seen and the most frightening. Natasha in a bad mood looked like a friendly kitten in comparison. She held a limp body in her arms as she materialized.

The first thing she said was, “Brother! What in the universe’s name are you wearing and why are you wearing it?”

The man rolled his eyes. “Your sense of humor is still stiff as the dead Sister!” and he burst out laughing.

The woman glared at him, appearing not bothered by the weight in her arms. “Not funny. Now answer me before our last guest shows up.”

“Alright, so I was at an end of the world party on Earth. Everyone was supposed to do a fusion costume and everyone else had to guess what the two costumes were. I decided on Frankenfurter from Rocky Horror and the other is the priest from Trinity Blood, but I would have accepted several other anime characters that look similar. I was having a grand time until Thanos went and spoiled everything,” he said pouting.

“Why chose those two?” The woman said in continued confusion. She had clearly not expected him to look that like.

“Well it was this or Yoda in one of the Disney princess dresses. I was far more likely to get lucky in this. That is, if these heroes were actually able to take care of Thanos. When they didn’t I figured I’d best gather them here for you.” He said nonchalantly examining his gloves.

“And the bloody gloves? Was that part of the costume too?” She shook her head in disapproval..

“It wasn’t until I saw the man next to you on the end.” He pointed at Tony. “He gave it to me in exchange for healing. I really think it gives the costume a bit more realism, don't you?”

“Get rid of the gloves.” She sounded exasperated as her brother pouted but made them disappear. She turned to face the group at last. “Anyway.”

Thor had gone very still when she had shown up, frozen by what he saw. Shaking off the initial shock, he spoke with perhaps the most reverence that anyone had ever heard him speak as he kneeled and bowed his head. “Great Lady of Death, it is an honor to be in your presence. Please excuse my rudeness when I ask; why do you have my dead brother’s body in your arms?”

The rest of them suddenly realize that it was indeed Loki that she held, cradled in her arms.

Tony looked on. Over the years he had developed a soft spot for Loki. It had intensified more with each story Thor told of his brother, his heroics, his punishments and his ‘deaths’. Tony could sympathize on so many levels with the mage. Seeing Thor’s dead brother now only served as another glaringly obvious reminder of the horrors Thanos had committed.

She smiled brightly with what seemed to be an attempt at warmth. She was a beautiful ice queen who would surely be featured in their nightmares tonight. “You will soon see, we must wait for our last guest who will show up in a moment.” Then she closed her eyes and gave a nod.

The lady’s brother danced across in front of the group again waving his hand and blowing kisses at each of them at the same time, then saying. “Now stay there like an audience waiting for the monster to be finished!” To the still kneeling Thor, he said, “you need to get up” He laughed again and put a straight finger up to his own chin “ All of you must witness this amazing event. And don’t forget to clap at the end.”.

Appearing quite suddenly, standing off to a side by himself, they recognized Thanos who was looking as confused to be here as they were.

Several of them tried to move forward to attack but an invisible barrier was in their way. It was obviously put there by the brother.

“Now, now, you can have your fun later. Just watch.” The male winked as he said it.

Thanos started to say something, taunting the group, until he noticed the woman. He quickly smiled and said, “My lady love, you have finally come to me.”

She glared at him in a way that should have sent shivers and a promise to cause severe pain to his most private of parts, perhaps all of his parts. She gestured toward him with a couple fingers while cradling Loki’s body closer. “You! I told you not to hurt this one. I warned you through dreams not to do this!”

Tony could have sworn she looked directly at him for a moment too. He felt really uneasy about this.

“He was a nuisance, the world is better off without him. It should please you that I killed a godling for you.” Thanos boasted.

The woman let out an unearthly sound that pierced through everyone. Then she carefully brought Loki’s head to her lips and breathed into his open mouth.

Loki immediately gasped, and she stood him on the ground closer to the heroes, keeping herself between Thanos and Loki. “You have dared to harm my child and you think it pleases me?”

“I have sent you many children today, you should be pleased with my gifts.” Thanos was not looking as happy now. He was also rubbing the gauntlet, making fists, and looking wearily at what was left of Earth’s heroes.

“You do not understand. This one came into being because of me, I pulled in favors I have had since time immortal for this one. He is my creation, my son. Your misguided deeds this day, have finally unbalanced the universe, taking power from my siblings giving me the ability to exist and act in this world.”

Tony noticed Loki’s face was filled with fear, first from Thanos, then as the woman talked. His eyes got big and he looked woozy. Maybe this was too much for a newly raised Loki to handle.

“My Lady, I’m sorry, I didn’t understand the dreams, if I had I would have left him alone. We can move past this,” Thanos said. He didn’t sound very sincere except for his declaration at the end.

Tony looked at Loki standing unsteady and confused, hearing more of his hidden past. He felt sorry for Loki, he’d hate to be in his shoes right now.

Tony noticed everyone else seemed to be frozen, all attention focused on Thanos and the mysterious woman. He was looking at Loki who was close to him, wobbling behind the lady. He realized that Loki was about to fall over, perhaps even pass out. Tony figured that given what she had just revealed about Loki it might not be a good idea to let him fall to the ground. She was clearly angry and he hoped by keeping the godling standing, the group might avoid some unwanted direct attention from her. So, he made a mad dive, quickly closing the few feet that separated them, just in time to catch the trickster as he started to fall. He winced at both his movement and the strength needed to support the trickster. Damn, he shouldn’t be doing this when he was only partially healed.

Lady Death, whose seemed about to breath fire and acid at Thanos, was momentarily distracted by Tony’s movements. She too turned her head to look at Tony and Loki.

In his head Tony heard the woman’s voice. ‘ _Thank you for that assist. I knew you’d like Loki. I think I will leave him in your charge when I am through.’_

Tony thought to himself, _‘Great, just great, I do something nice and this is what happens. No good deed goes unpunished.’_ What was she doing in his head anyway?

 _‘Don’t worry, I was going to leave him in your charge anyway you’ve just made it easier for me._ ’ She said, filling his mind with laughter.. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard while also the most chilling and frightening laugh at the same time, something that had no words to properly describe it.

Tony was really glad, that for once dear old dad had introduced him to every big wig that came around. It was nearly impossible for him to be intimidated, although this Lady Death did as good a job as anyone ever had. The whole ‘voice in his brain’ did have him a might bit nervous, he really hated mind control. Then he realized it was a three way communication, when he figured out the heavy breathing and panic he heard was not his but Loki’s.

Thanos started talking, once again focused on Lady Death. “We are meant to be together. I have helped you to….”

She cut him off with a, “No, I think not. First you should know we have already taken your immortality and the life force that you stole from your home race.”

“No!” Thanos screamed and raised the gauntlet at her.

“I want that toy too.” Just that fast it was in the woman’s hand.

Thanos was startled. “Mistress, are you going to take me with you so we can be in paradise together?” He asked with hopeful confidence.

Tony may still be hurting, but this was great stuff, feeling like a balm on his injury and ego. Thanos was going to get his ass chewed up really good.

“I am not taking your soul to the land of the dead. Instead I am going to eviscerate it.” With a wave of her hand, Thanos screamed as he seemed to break apart, starting with his arms and legs, dividing into smaller and smaller pieces as every cell in his body divided into single molecules to small for anyone to see. In all it took just a few minutes, there was no blood just the fading echo's of Thanos' screams. Lady Death turned once she was done to face the currently very nervous heroes, most of whom had shocked or even terror-stricken looks on their faces.

Tony tried not to think knowing she would hear his thoughts but he couldn’t help it. ‘ _Damn, now I understand Lovecraft’s nightmares. This feels like I’m naked front of Chithlu!’_ He heard laughter in his mind.

“The monster is finished now!!!” Eternity exclaimed with wide open hands. “Although finished as in gone. So, oops my mistake, guess you won’t be having your fun with Thanos after all. I’m sure I could find another way to entertain us though.” The man moved his hands suggestively pointing to his body, successfully breaking at least some of the tension.

Shooting her brother, a warning look, Lady Death spoke. “Now that that nasty business is over, I need to talk to you.” She now focused her attention on the rest of the group.

Steve had somehow found his tongue and words stumbled out. “Um ma’m, Your Eminence, Your Ladyship.... We are at a loss and were wondering what we might call you?”

“I am Lady Death and this is my brother Eternity,” she said, gesturing at the other man who was still wiggling his pale eyebrows suggestively and smiling.

“I am normally powerless in this world, rarely able to show myself in this part of reality. My power lies in the realm of the dead. The widespread atrocity that the Titan caused today has changed that. I have come to right a great wrong and you are here to bear witness to it,” she answered.

“Does that mean you are going to bring back those who disappeared?” Bruce asked.

“No, I am of the dead and returning people to life on this scale, even with my power released to act in this world is beyond me. There is only one person who can do that. He was born to be able to do this because I feared what Thanos might one day do.” She smiled as her gaze looked at each one of them.

Tony watched as Natasha who normally kept a straight face, realized who was going to do it. _‘Damn, so she can be shocked. Well, other than by Thor of course,_ ’ Tony thought to himself and heard light sounds of snickering in his brain this time. He was sure it was coming from Loki.

Loki was still leaning on Tony for support. His breathing had become steadier, but Tony was still doing most of the work to keep him upright. Then Loki focused his attention on Lady Death and Tony felt his heart rate start to race. Tony heard Lady Death say in their heads.  _‘Don’t worry my child, you recover quickly. For now, keep leaning on this man. He will help you. Trust me when I say you are perfect for each other. I have put in place a link between you, the sooner you start working together with a unified front, the better off you will both be. That goes for you too Anthony Stark, you are going to need a friend in the future and Loki will be there for you.’_

Tony of course was seriously pissed at not being given a choice, but this Lady/creature of death had just made Thanos go poof. If nothing else, his self-preservation instincts kicked in and he firmly held Loki, whom he realized, had not been given a choice either. Maybe they could bond over that or at least get drunk together over it.

Back outside the mind talk was heard; “You have got to be kidding me. He’s just a frost giant raised as an Æsir, no way could he do that.” Rocket laughed.

The lady laughed that horrible wonderful laugh out loud now and Tony could see everyone shudder from it. Even Rocket winced. “Yes, my furry little engineered racoon, it took quite a bit of work to maneuver him to being born of the Frost Giant King, then adopted by the Allfather. He is only part Frost Giant though, the rest is from me and is really quite unique. If you have ever seen a Jotunn and then seen him in his true skin, you would never believe them to be the same race. Silly Æsir just failed to notice that, except for his mother. She was a very special lady, a seer who was bound from revealing his true heritage, even to Odin.” She smiled at Loki it was as warm as the Lady was capable of. That smile not even sending shivers, well less than before anyway.

“Sister what do you mean from you? I thought you just caused his creation no more?” Eternity asked suddenly looking concerned.

“Don’t worry I did not break any rules. I did not attempt to make another of us. I had help from Lord Chaos, and Master Order checked everything over. I did put some of myself into him, otherwise he would not have been able to do what is required, perhaps a bit more than needed.” She smiled a sly knowing grin that had Eternity smiling back at her.

“And Infinity?” Eternity asked.

“He was busy.” She smirked at some unknown secret.

Eternity smiled. “You are slick at times. He would have caught what Master Order missed. Now let’s get this show on the road, I do have hopes of returning to the party with it still going on, well perhaps while it is at least salvageable.”

Loki was starting to get a bit of color back in his face, not that he had that much to begin with. He stayed mostly leaning against Tony even though he was pretty sure his support was not needed as much as before. He could tell Loki was very shaken by this sudden turn of events. Actually, Tony would have been surprised if Loki hadn’t been.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Loki’s cracked voice asked aloud speaking for the first time.

“You know the spell dearest. You learned how to raise the dead long ago.”

“Yes, but it has been too long, the souls are gone. They would return as zombies.”

“They'd eat brains?” M’Baku who had been quiet up til now exclaimed.

“No, you idiot, they were brainless. Who are you anyway. you are not one of the heroes,” Loki snapped at him.

“He is not one of the Avengers, he is one of our heros.” Okoye stood tall and looked threatening until she remembered the mama dragon/ concept/ death dealer in the room, added to Eternity giving her another quick sexual inspection.

“Can we talk about you feeling insulted later, Lady, uh, my Lady?. My brother needs to figure out what he is going to do.” Thor growled at Okoye. He was clearly in a foul mood.

“Fine, later it will be,” Okoye said looking back at him like he had three heads.

Tony thought, _‘Not making such a good impression, storm man. Is this the old Thor coming through? He was or is going to lead a people?’_ Yup, if it wasn’t clear before, he was sure he understood why Loki had tried to stop the coronation.

 _‘Got it in one. You have no idea what his temper was like._ ’ Loki said in his head clearly feeling better.

“So, how do I get around the zombie problem?” Loki remained close to Stark if for no other reason than moral support.

Tony kept his hands on Loki, let him be the first to move away if he chose. He could feel some sort of comfort through their touch. With his luck if he let go, something would happen and he would never hear the end of it.

Lady Death held up the gauntlet, it was now looking like new.  She took out four stones leaving only the soul gem and the power gem in It . “I will allow all souls who died from Thanos’ atrocity, to leave my realm. It will include all deaths he is responsible for since encountering your ship with the Æsir refugees in it.” She handed Loki the gauntlet with the two remaining stone shining from their settings. “This should give you the power to cast the spell to get everyone who chooses to return.”

“What do you mean if they choose to return?” Nebula asked, brow furrowed

“Not all will return. Those who have weak souls for one reason or another will remain.”

“What do you mean by a weak soul?” Natasha asked.

“Mostly the frail and aged, some that are damaged from abuse, depression, or live with a chronic or handicapped condition to name a few. That will be a deciding factor, if they do not want to return, as they will have found peace. I will not force any soul to return to the living. They will have a choice. “

Loki leaned back against Starks hands a little more as he held the gauntlet. “Am I going to raise them all here? How will the spell reach them? There are billions upon billions across the universe that died. I may be powerful, and this will boost it, but that distance is beyond even me.”

The Lady thought for a moment while Eternity grabbed the space gem to her surprise. “Use this.” He tossed it for Loki to catch. “My sister forgets that in the realm of the dead distance has no meaning, she can be everywhere at one time. The living realm is different, we are spread out across the universe.”

As Eternity talked everyone else watched in shock as the space gem flew high in the air without care as if it were not important. Fortunately Loki caught it and carefully put it into its place on the gauntlet.

“So, what are people going to remember? Because I’d vote for them not remembering hell or their deaths. Instead how about just a big sign that says Ironman was here and saved the day.” Tony joked a bit.

“They are going to remember that they died and that Loki dear raised them.” Lady Death smiled again.

Gee, that smile... if looks could kill took on a whole new meaning, well she was Lady Death after all. Tony quipped on anyway. “Really? Nothing about the rest of us who are giving him moral support?” He felt her amusement in his mind. “How about at least the knowledge that I’m literally supporting him here? Perhaps a tattoo of us on everyone’s derriere?” Tony looked at Loki's butt that was currently up against him.  Of course it was understandable as his butt was slightly bent helping to brace himself against Tony.

“Tony!” Bruce, Rhodey, Steve and Natasha all said together. The others just looked on with disbelief.

“Just my luck to get stuck here with a princess and his pinball sidekick,” Rocket grumbled.

“Who’s the sidekick?” Tony shot back.

“You are, you dweeb. What a bunch of bozos,” Rocket snarled.

Eternity laughed, looking at Tony and Loki. “You two will be fun to watch, from a safe distance that is… On second thought perhaps I will have to come for a visit now and then.”

“Are you suggesting that Loki is going back with us?” Steve asked sounding very concerned.

“Of course he is. He and his not-brother or rather his once again brother, are going to be on earth along with a whole contingent of Æsir.” Lady Death told them sounding smug.

“Someone needs to watch him. I’m not sure he is trustworthy, he is a criminal. Just because he will raise these people doesn’t mean he’s good. He is clearly too chaotic to be allowed to do as he pleases.” Steve said.

“My darling is a chaotic one I’ll give you that. That’s why I’ve decided to put Anthony Stark as his moral guide and keeper.”

Rhodey choked. “Tony, can’t even take care of himself on a good day.”

Steve looked horrified. “Tony has no morals. He won’t stop him from doing things, just to see what happens as a result.”

Bruce just asked “Why would you even think to pick Tony?”

“Well thanks for the vote of confidence guys. I can see how much you all trust me,” Tony said sounding appalled.

Natasha snorted. “Even Pepper doesn’t trust you with yourself. You’re usually the one out of all of us in need of a babysitter.”

“I can do it if I want to,” Tony said indignantly, then to Loki. “Don’t worry sugarplum, I’ll make sure those nasty Avengers and Avenger wannabes don’t mess with you.”

Loki rolled his eyes saying. “I have been taking care of myself for years. I do not need a keeper.”

“You must get along and survive with the Earthlings Loki, he will guide you and give you what you need.” She answered his doubts and then to the others said, “I chose him because he will not stifle Loki’s own genius and creativity. Because this man lives life on the edge, his meals consist of learning, his dreams filled with discovery and he worships creativity. He has enough common sense to stop Loki from doing the extreme but will gladly join him the rest of the time.”

Rhodey just shook his head. “Pepper is going to kill him.”

Tony thought out loud, eyes to the ground, “Probably, but I’ll have someone on my side for once, assuming we get along.” His hands were still firmly on Loki, who continued to lean against him..

“And who says he is going to be on your side?” Steve asked, glaring at Tony.

“Loki did attack New York and throw you out a window,” Natasha added.

“Loki can be a difficult person to work with. He will not take kindly to being told things by an overseer.” Thor shook his head.

"You're mortal Tony,  He may just decide to stab you because he had a bad day." Bruce said.

“He doesn’t even want you Tones. This is not going to end well.” Rhodey got his two cents in after the others had finished.

“I am standing right here, you do not have to talk as though I were elsewhere. I will agree to this arrangement.” Loki said. Then to Tony’s mind he added, ‘ _Not like we have a choice, we are going to have a talk later about this._ ’

“I’m sure you’ll like each other. I have it on the best authority that Loki is dynamite in bed, really pleases his partners,” Eternity said and his eyes glowed giving everyone the opinion he had first-hand experience. Then he added, “From what I’ve heard you’re not too shabby yourself little man.” Eternity looked Tony up and down.

Tony smiled and thought mentally to Loki.. _‘Maybe this won’t be so bad after all. I agree we really need to work out the details of this arrangement.’_

Thor on the other hand shook his head at Eternity’s comment. “I really didn’t need to hear that.”

“A bit hypocritical wouldn’t you say? Like you haven’t gone into the nitty bitty details of your sex life when you’re drinking dear brother,” Loki drawled, while to Tony’s mind he said. ‘ _To make it clear, I shall point out now, I am not one of your whores Stark.’_

Tony wondered back to him without a beat of hesitation, _‘How are we still able to talk like this? Is this communication going to stick around or is it only because Death-mommy is around.’_

 _‘I think I like Death-mommy, it has a nice ring to it in a twisted sort of way. And to answer your question, non-verbal communication is part of the connection I spoke of earlier.’_ Lady Death said to both of them _. ‘Of course, once I leave it will just be the two of you. I can read your thoughts currently but that too will be gone and you will most likely have to project your thoughts to each other. I'm not altogether sure myself how it will work.’_

 _‘May I ask how, exactly, are you my mother?_ ’ Loki asked in the private link.

 _‘You have a small part of my soul and being. If you look you will see some physical resemblance those along with your strengths in magic. Just, no death magic._ ’ She replied.

Tony looked and sure enough Loki did look like her. He had always thought Loki hot and dangerous looking, now he knew why.

“Good, now let’s get on with things, there was a cute brunette on Earth that I really want to get back to.” Eternity said clapping his hands. “Unless any of you fine ladies might be interested?” He smiled again at Okoye, Nebula and Natasha.

“Not in the least sir.” Okoye said sounding very diplomatic.

He looked the guys over. “I do go for men occasionally. Sadly I’m in the mood for a female tonight. Maybe if this one could convince one of the ladies I would do a threesome.” Eternity’s hair went and brushed up around a very stiff Steve as if to bring him forward.

Steve stood his ground and refused to move while he shook his head no way!

Eternity answered wistfully, “Ah well, another time perhaps.” Then being a bit more serious. “Don’t forget you are the witnesses of this event it will be important that your leaders know what happened.”

“I still vote for a tattoo of Loki and me on everyone who’s raised, they’ll remember for sure then,” Tony joked as everyone else groaned.

“Are you sure Tony isn’t related to you?” Rhodey asked Eternity.

Eternity gave a smirk. “Most of my siblings aren’t really into sex. I think my sister here would enjoy it, but she has a problem with necrophilia.” He laughed again..

“Loki are you ready?” Lady Death asked doing her best to ignore her brother.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Loki said, tilting his head and concentrating on the gauntlet.

He started to cast the spell. The air around him seemed to swirl, sweat dripped down his face. He continued to lean against Tony, once again needing serious support from him so as not to fall. After what seemed like an eternity which was in truth not much more than thirty seconds, the room began to glow as did the gauntlet. Then after a few more seconds it was over, the resurrection spell was cast..

Eternity started clapping and announced in a very loud voice. “Now it is time to clap.” He looked at everyone until they were at least making a tacit attempt at clapping.

“Well, I have enjoyed meeting you at last my child. I will try to visit in your dreams after this, but you will not see me for a very long time as I am bound to the realm of the dead.” Lady Death took the gauntlet back from Loki.

Lady Death tilted her head, “Oh and about that criminal issue. He was under Thanos’ influence when he attacked your world. I expect the rest of you to vouch for my son and not allow him to continue to be blamed for those crimes. You will see that he gets a blank slate on Earth. I may not have much power in this realm but I can make your dreams a living ‘hell’ if you fail me.”

Nebula nodded seeming to understand what she meant.

“I am sure that Wakanda will more than welcome him if the United States does not.” Okoye replied and M’Baku nodded in agreement.

The others started to talk all at once, debating with each other what will happen when they returned but before anything could really be decided upon, Eternity lifted his hand, and everyone disappeared to various places. Tony and Loki heard him say, “I’ll see you around,” as they disappeared as well.

\------------------------------------ 

 

Tony, Loki and Bruce all appeared back on Earth together with no idea where the others had ended up. They looked around, Tony noticed that they had appeared in the Avengers compound. Loki stepped away from Tony finally standing without support. Tony felt the loss when he did. There really was some sort of link.

Tony looked at the other two and said, “this way” They followed Tony and started heading for the main building.

Bruce looked around and said, “This is new.”

“Yeah, we had it built after the events of Ultron to train new Avengers,” Tony answered thinking back and wondering about Vision. Was he back too? He was an advanced AI that had become a robot with a real mind but did he have a soul? Did Jarvis? The mind stone was gone.

Bruce broke him from this thoughts. “I’m sorry the other guy left Tony. I really didn’t have much say in it. Things were just so messed up then. In fact, it only got worse.” Bruce looked really guilty.

  
“Hey buddy, you can tell me about it later, after we get cleaned up and settled. We’ll have lots of time to talk. I’ve got a bunch of stuff you need to know that's happened since then too.” Tony answered thinking about all the fallout that was about to happen and Bruce didn’t even know about the accords or Barnes. This was going to be fun….not.

They had just gotten inside when they saw Spiderman without his mask running to greet them. “Wow Loki, you just raised me. I didn’t know that was possible, you are amazing, saving us all from Thanos. In fact you are the coolest dude ever.”

“Who are you if I may ask?” Loki smiled at the warm, excited, welcome.

Tony grabbed Peter and gave him a hug. Then he did introductions, his cracking voice gave away his emotions at seeing the young man alive. “This is Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman. Kid, you obviously recognize Loki and this is Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. He’s been gone for a while.”

Peter smiled widely and waved a hand. “Hi.” He looked at Loki and again at Tony, then he looked at the ground. “I gotta ask a question though.” Peter seemed very nervous for some reason. He looked embarrassed and twisted his toe in the ground.

“Go on, we’re all friends here.” Tony encouraged him.

 

Peter looked up reluctantly, his cheeks showed just a bit of blush that was getting redder. He looked between Loki and Tony finally settling on Loki. Taking a deep breath, looking him in the eyes, he said shyly, “well, you see, I just gotta ask,.why do I suddenly have a tattoo of you and Mr. Stark?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this a series of one shots that happen after this story but can stand alone by themselves. I have not written any other stories in this series yet and welcome suggestions that might stir my creativity that has been stifled for the last few months. I also make no promises as how fast I can produce them as I am still dealing with more RL than I would like to. 
> 
> Marvel made a set of characters called Lady Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, Eternity and Infinity - They were abstract metaphorical beings, embodiments of universal concepts, and were near omnipotent in their own ways. They are not quite the same in my story as I have given at least two the ability to appear as living beings with personality. 
> 
> Eternity is such a fun character, I am sure he will show up at some point in the future. 
> 
> I apologize to any of you who feel offended at the light way I handled this. I write stories I would want to read and thus try to find places for humor. 
> 
> Also I'm having mixed emotions about Vision or Jarvis? Should I bring back one of them? If so who would it be? I'd really appreciate knowing how you all feel.
> 
> I want to thank you for reading my story and hope you enjoyed it. Please give me a Kudo if you liked it. Those and especially comments really drive me to find time to write.


End file.
